Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fuel dispensing and metering methods, systems and devices.
Description of the Related Art
Currently available fuel dispensing and metering systems require regular testing, calibration and certification in order to maintain accuracies within legally specified ranges. Despite such regular maintenance, a calibrated dispensing station may drift over time. Therefore, in order to avoid fines for providing too little fuel per metered volume, operators typically elect to dispense more fuel than is legally required. As a result, operators lose much of their potential profits to maintaining their fuel dispensing systems and to dispensing excess fuel.